My Star Sodapop Curtis Oneshot
by Sarah1106
Summary: Layla Jones has been Sodapop's girl on the side for way to long, she loves him, but she knows that Sandy has her claws in him. Or does she? When she tries to break it off, does Soda accept it?  Possesive/Jealous side of Soda


My name is Layla Anne Rogers. I'm sixteen years old. I'm sorta of a greaser, but sort of a soc…and I'm in love with Sodapop Curtis. The only problem is that he's dating the biggest bitch in the universe…Sandy. They have a certain pattern though. She cheats on him, he cheats on her, and then they make up and pretend it never happened. That wouldn't be such a big deal, however, if the girl he always cheated on her with wasn't me. That's where my big dramatic tale begins *rolls eyes*.

"Hey Layla would you do me a favor and grab me a beer?" Two-Bit asked me as I layed on the couch cuddling with Sodapop.

"Aww Two-Bit would you do me a favor and kiss my-" I began before Soda covered my mouth smiling.

"What she means to say Two-Bit is that she would not enjoy doing that favor for you." he said translating my words to Two-Bit.

"Well ain't you just a little lady," Two-Bit smirked at me knowing it would only irritate me more than I already was.

I scooch away from Soda and pout for him ruining my comeback at Two-Bit. Soda just grinned ear to ear and scooted closer to me while nuzzling my neck.

"Aww darlin' you ain't mad at lil' ol' me are ya?" He said playfully kissing up and down my neck as I try not to giggle at the tickling sensation he was creating. I just kept up my poker face.

"Come on babe, you know I was only kidding," he said nipping my earlobe causing me to gasp in surprise.

"Could ya'll get a room? I'm trying to watch Mickey in peace, and you two perverts ain't helping my entertainment experience." He said jokingly.

They all knew the score. Sandy was his official girlfriend, but I was his everything else. In my head I'm thinking, just say no, just say your done…but my heart was hoping he would leave her completely. I knew I deserved better, and I knew I could easily get better, but he's the only one my heart wants. I haven't dated or been with another guy since Soda and I had started this little arrangement two years ago.

"Excellent idea Two-Bit, one of your few." Soda said laughing as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before carrying me into his room. It was their that I had lost my virginity to Soda and it was their that I was about to repeat the process for the millionth time with him. Each time was a little better than the last. Our bodies move in sync with each other as we kiss, touch, and bite every spot that we know by heart. As we moved it seemed like the world stopped moving and nothing could hurt us but each other. That's what he did though, he tore another little piece of my heart out every time taking a bit more of my soul with him. I sound like such a dope, but it's just how it is. When we finally reach our stopping point after what seems like hours of passion, we cuddle into each other's warm embrace.

"Darlin'….Ughh-mazing…," was all that Soda could seem to get out as he breathed hard.

"I know" I say in mock arrogance as he leaves trails of kisses up and down my collarbone.

He was the most amazing creature I'd ever stumbled upon. He was my star in the blackness of the night. He was my Sodapop. Then my world came crashing back down to reality as the phone rang.

"Soda! It's Sandy!" Darry yelled as he walked through the front door.

I couldn't help but to sigh in frustration as I began searching for my shirt and pants.

"Be right there!" Soda shouted back.

We only exchanged a look of…of I don't know…as he pulled on his jeans and walked into the living room. I couldn't help it, but as he left the room my eyes began pouring tears, tears of regret, tears of pain, and tears of love, all mixed into one. How could I love a man that is taken? Finally I got my clothes back on and ran my fingers through my long chocolate colored waves, before stepping back into the living room. Dally was there and for that I was both happy and mortified. He just gave me a sympathetic shake of the head before nodding at me to come sit next to him on the couch, which I gladly did. As I curled up next to him, I could feel his long strong arms wrap around my petite frame. Soda was still on the phone with his precious Sandy. I hated that bitch.

"So kid, how's life?" Dally asked me quietly.

"Its going" I said simply before looking up at him sadly.

It's crazy that this had become a routine. Dallas was my rock that was for sure. He seemed like a real hard-ass to everyone else, other than me and Johnny. Johnny and I got on real well, we both had some pain in our lives. His from his abusive parents and mine from loving Soda. Dallas was like our older brother, he cared about us and kept us under his wing. I've begged him more than once to not punch Soda's head in for hurting me all the time, but it wasn't his fault I never said no. I felt Soda's eyes burning holes into the back of my head as he stared at me and Dally. I just rolled my eyes and held on tighter.

"So Dallas, how's your girlfriend Sylvia?" Soda asked casually, but everyone sensed the edge in his voice.

"We broke up, she cheated on me while I was in the pen" he said almost too pleasantly.

"Well that sucks doesn't it?" Soda said glaring a bit.

"Not really, I got my number one gal right here" Dally said as he pulled me closer, I just laughed while Soda's glare got worse.

The boys all sensed the tension so they did their best to just move on in the conversation and joke around with one another, but that didn't stop Soda and Dally's glares. Finally it got really late and I needed to get home. I lived three blocks north of here in the neutral zone. Like I said I wasn't a Soc or a Greaser, I was me.

"Hey boys, I gotta head home so I'll see ya'll tomorrow" I said as I got up and hugged Dally and said my goodbyes.

I began walking down the street to my house in the warm night air. I'm just thinking to myself about all of the recent events happening when I feel a pair of arms push me up against a brick wall and attach their lips to mine. I immediately began fighting back punching and kicking before I noticed those lips belonged to my Sodapop. Finally, I'm going to resist and try to move on. I pull my lips away gently.

"Soda! What the hell?" I say glaring at him.

"What Laya? You can't just expect me not to kiss those luscious lips when I see them." he said grinning playfully at me.

" I can when they're practically lip raping me." I say being a smartass.

"Aww darlin' don't get mad I just wanted to get a couple kisses in without the boys getting all hot and bothered" Soda replies still smiling.

"Listen Soda…we need to talk…" I say deciding now was as good a time as any right?

"What is it Layla?" he said sensing the seriousness in my voice and following suit.

"I just don't think "Us" is a good idea. You're just going to run back to Sandy anyways and I'm not gonna lie Soda, I'm attached and the sooner we break this off, the sooner I can move on with someone else. Someone who can put me first." I say feeling the tears building up.

"You wanna be with someone else, someone who's not me." He said getting an unreadable expression on his face.

"I think it would be for the best for both of us." I say trying to keep up my confidence.

"You honestly think that?" He says with a hurt expression on his face.

"I do…" I say letting the tears flow freely now.

"Well then you obviously don't know shit about me Layla" he said letting his voice become edgier.

"I'm sorry Soda, it's just I don't wanna be with someone who is just using me on the side for when Sandy pisses you off or doesn't put out." I say getting angry that he thinks I'm the bad one.

"Are you serious right now! Layla it's always been you…Sandy doesn't mean shit to me! I just use her to make you jealous! Ask yourself a couple questions Layla…Do I bring Sandy to meet the gang and hangout? No. Do I ever crawl back to her? No. Do I care about her as a person? Not really. Do I love her? Hell no. I love you! You've always been my number one! I've never even had sex with anyone, BUT YOU! And you wanna move on with some other guy? Fuck that Layla! You better understand something, you can move on to some loser guy who wants to use you, but I'm going to beat the tar out of anyone who tries. You might as well become a nun, because everyone on these streets, Greasers and Soc alike, KNOW that your Soda's girl. So do it, move on to someone else, I dare you…" he says going from yelling to a whisper with a seriously jealous and sexy tone.

I'm shocked. Everything is hitting me all at once. I'm just…wow. Bottom line though is I think he loves me?

"Soda…You and Sandy are over. You're mine and you better get it through your thick skull that I don't share." I say sassily.

Soda is baffled for a second, obviously thinking I was going to argue, but then he flashes me one of his signature grins and I fall all over again.

"Yes Ma'am" he says laughing before grabbing me by the hips and pulling me into his eager and loving lips. They move in sync, it's as if we were literally made for one another. I can't believe I doubted this for one second. I'm in love with Sodapop Curtis. Done deal. I'm his and he's mine. We finally pull away, but keep our foreheads touching as both of us grin.

"I love you Layla Rogers" Soda says and pecks my lips lightly.

"I love you too Soda" I say and press my lips back to his firmly as we begin where we left off.


End file.
